Ice Over an Angelic Heart
by kia L Yori
Summary: I claim first LuceMoki Lucemon x Tomoki ! Tomoki has felt guilt ever since he as part of Susanoomon defeated Lucemon for the last time. He hears a voice in the back of his mind as he does so, could the fallen angel really come back for him?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Okay, I was looking through the Tomoki romance stuff, to see what kind of random couples I could find. But I didn't see any really WIERD stuff. I found Tomoki with Junpei, Yutaka, Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, and Shuichon, but I have no idea who the last is. Anyways, I figure 'Hey, if there's nothing over the top strange about LuceMoki, I don't know what's freaky anymore.'**

**So I challenged myself to write the wierd one. I don't think this will be very popular, but I figure it's worth a try. My next fic after this will be TaiKari, because they seem to be popular but few.**

* * *

Tomoki was amazed at the appearence of the angelic digimon.

As Tomoki watched the digimon change for the second time in one day. What was a half angel half devil digimon, now became a larvae pod with a dragon guardian.

At first Tomoki had been shocked by the feminity of the human-resembling digimon.

Short but wavy blonde hair, peacock blue eyes, porcelain skin, intricate purple tattoos along the digimon's exposed shoulder, were all things that added to the female-ness of Lucemon's face. Even though the body was engulfed in a pure white toga, it was obviously slender, The twelve wings surrounded the frame with elegance, adding to the beauty.

Tomoki had found it hard to believe that such a lovely digimon was evil. Let alone male. Even now, as Tomoki as part of Susanoomon got ready to fire the last attack, he felt a pang of guilt, sending the once-beautiful digimon into it's defeat.

He was sure he was the only one to hear a whisper from the digimon as the data scattered.

_"I'll be back for you, Tomoki."_

--

At school Tomoki wasn't bothered by kids anymore, the bullies had become his friends ever since the Digital World. He was playing soccor with Teppei and Katsuharu again, for the third time that week.

"Hey Tomoki." Katsuharu called from across the field. Tomoki looked up. "What's on your mind?" He asked.

"Nothing. Why?" Tomoki replied back. He honestly had no idea for the reasoning behind the question.

"Well, you've been spaced out ever since you got back from the Digi-World." Katsuharu explained.

"Yea, what up Tomoki? You seem really depressed." Teppei chimed in.

"Nothing's wrong." Tomoki said. Meanwhile a boy about the same age watched from across the street. The boy had blonde hair, blue eyes and porcelain skin. All of which had a combined effect that made them seem...Almost angelic.

The boy had a small frame, he wore a white turtle neck shirt and light blue jean shorts. His shoes were crisp white and purple. The boy walk over to the trio of soccor players, unnoticed until he was about to be hit with the ball. He raised his hand and stopped the black and white ball before it hit him in the side of the fair head.

"Hey that's pretty good!" Katsuharu said, running over. "Sorry about that, I didn't see you."

"It's no problem." The boy said, his voice was smooth, flowing out of his mouth like a river of silk. "Do you mind if I join?"

"Sure, I'm Katsuharu, this is Teppei." Katsuharu introduced, before pointing over to Tomoki, who was frozen on the spot across the field. "And that's Tomoki."

"I'm Chikato. It's nice to meet you." The boy replied.

"Hey Tomoki! Come over and meet Chikato!" Teppei yelled.

"You and me can be one team, okay, Chikato? Tomoki and Teppei can be one team." Katsuharu said. Tommy walked over, and the game began.


	2. LaserBeam

**KairiTakishita: **Thank you. Description is something I work very hard on, although being slightly poetic does give me an upper hand on the slippery topic. I'm glad you like, sorry it took so long to update.

**Masumi5:** Thank you, here's the next chapter.

**DigiLoveReader: **Hello Biggest Fan! I purposefully tried to make this as strange a couple as I possibly could, because it seems to me that lots of people love very wierd pairings. -Basks in worship-.

**Here's chapter two of Ice Over An Angelic Heart. I hope you like it, It took me a while. I'm getting lots of ideas, but none I can use in fanfictions, so I'm also writing a novel of my own, that I hope to get published.**

* * *

Tomoki met up with the gang after a few days.

"What's up Tomoki-kun?" Junpei asked.

"Yea, Tomoki, you seemed really disgruntled on the phone." Kouji said.

"Well, geez! Someone learned some new words!" Takuya teased. "Seriously! Who says 'Disgruntled' anymore?" He laughed.

"Just because you'll never be able to say the word doesn't make it old-fashioned Takuya." Kouji taunted back, a sly grin on his face. Takuya started yelling nonsensical words, while Kouji and Kouichi deadpanned, and the others were giggling, snickering and calming themselves down fron hysterical laughter.

"It's not funny!" Takuya hollered.

"What's got you so disgruntled, Takuya-kun?" Izumi teased as she started walking from Tomoki's school. They all began getting relatively sidetracked as the little boy from a few days ago was watching from afar.

-  
**Chikato's POV  
**--

I watched them as they all gathered around little Tomoki-san. I heard his laughter over the others' and his smiling face stuck out from the crowd. I vaguely remembered some things from my digital self, the hazy memories sometimes were all I thought about, for long hours of the night.

Those last memories I had of my other self, the digital me, were mainly watching little Tomoki-san. They were still incredibly hazy, after all, even though it had only been about three weeks since my defeat.

'I guess changing worlds and bodies really can effect my mind.' I thought solemnly. 'Maybe he could trust me easier though.' To be honest, if he connected this body with my old one, I couldn't ever expect him to trust me, but I didn't expect him to trust me the moment we met, either.

-  
**Tomoki's POV  
** --

I was quiet after I remembered what I had meant to ask them. I didn't want to bring it up, I mean, after all, it was pretty stupid to think that Chikato-san could be Lucemon, just because he looked exactly like the angel digimon minus the wings, toga and tattoos.

For all I knew, Chikato-san could have been my best friend as a baby. I smiled at the thought, maybe it could give me something to talk about with him. I hoped I could give him a chance, but it would still be a good idea to tell my friends about him. I sighed.

"Hey Tomoki-kun, so what's the deal?" Junpei-san asked. I got flustered, trying to think of a way to tell them about Chikato-san without sounding dumb or making them think it as nothing.

"Well, I really wanted to show you-- Wanted you to meet a new boy in the school." I said, looking at the ground.

"Geez, Tomoki-kun, is that all?" Izumi-san asked, looking a little annoyed.

"Well, I thought you might want to see, because he looks a lot like Lucemon, but without the wings and stuff." I said embarassedly.

"Tomoki, that's kinda dumb. We beat Lucemon, remember? He's not coming back." Kouji-san said.

"Geez Kouji! That's rude! I think we should hear him out." Takuya-Nii-san said, standing up for me.

"Yea, we can at least check it out Kouji-kun." Junpei said happily.

"Well, his name is Chikato." I said happily. I was glad Takuya-Nii-san and Junpei-san were listening. I looked around, I don't know why, but it felt like we were being watched. "Does anybody think were getting followed?"

"Yea." Izumi-san said nervously. "I didn't want to bring it up in case it was just me." We all looked around uneasily. It wasn't a pleasant thought of being followed either. All of a sudden Chikato stepped forward. We all looked forward. Chikato-san's voice poured into my ears like a velvet ribbon.

"Hello Tomoki. It's a pleasure to see you once more. Are these your friends?" Chikato-san paused. "Did you tell them about our soccor match tommorrow? I hear Teppei-san was a little dissheveled at your loss four days ago."

"What soccor match?" Tomoki asked. "No one said anything to me."

"Katsuharu-san and Teppei-san decided they would have a rematch. Teppei said he would tell you, but I guess he figured he could take on two people on his own. he could've just forgotten as well." Chikato-san said. "Of course, if you can't come, Tomoki, I'll be happy to take Teppei on by myself, or I could just drop out of the game." Chikato-san continued. I couldn't respond, although I wasn't quite sure why. A small breeze carried the smell of Chikato-san's skin to my nose. The smell was familliar, but it was different. It reminded me of the one time I had been close enough to Lucemon to smell the digimon's scent.

Lucemon had stuck his face next to mine, the fragrence of grapes or something similar had been prospering then. This time, I smelled a mix of grapes(-Check below-) and some sort of spice. Cinnamon, possibly. It had a small hint of peppermint added to the mix, but the result was nowhere near putrid-smelling. In fact, the overall effect was amazingly relaxing. Chikato-san took a couple steps towards me, putting his hand on my arm. I jumped slightly at the unexpected closeness. Chikato-san's cold touch made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I looked up at the slightly taller boy, he was looking straight into my eyes, and I was beginning to feel a little cornered.

"Tomoki, you don't seem healthy. Are you well?" Chikato-san asked. I closed my eyes for a brief moment, almost falling asleep to the silken voice of the angel-boy in front of me. I breathed deeply, inhaling the scent as much as I could. Something about just reminded me of comfort, despite my suspicions about Chikat-san.

"He hasn't been feeling to great actually. I think he may be getting a headcold." Junpei covered, as I obviously didn't feel like answering at the moment. I felt some remorse for making Junpei-san answer for me, I hadn't meant to get so lost in the touch and smell of the boy.

"He's busy tommorow anyway, I promised I'd help him study." Izumi-san chided.

"Really?" Chikato-san asked, sounding more human than he had since he came here. I opened my eyes and nodded. Chikato-san's blue eyes were staring straight into mine, and I felt like a laser beam like I had seen on TV had come from his eyes, piercing straight through my head.

'If Lucemon couldn't do this to me in digimon form, why could he do it now? And why wasn't it effecting anyone else?' I thought, frozen in place, my gaze locked on Chikato-san's sky-blue eyes.

* * *

**--I can't look at a picture of Lucemon and not think of grapes. I have slight synesthesia(mixing of the senses) so I randomly say what color and shape a song is, what a smell looks like, and what a picture smells like. Things like that. So when I look at a picture of Lucemon, I can't help but think he smells like grapes. Yet when I think of Chikato, I think of smelling grapes, somekind of spice, and peppermint. **

**By the way, I can't update any stories for a while, starting Tommorow(thursday)but I'll be writing chapters for them for a week starting Monday.**

**Yet again, Lady GaGa's song BoysBoysBoys is a dark pink rectangle, yet her song LoveGames is a blue triangle. Wierd, huh?**


	3. thought

Ice Over An Angelic Heart: Chapter 3

-  
Chikato's POV --

It wasn't that I liked the boy much. What was there to like about Tomoki? If anything I could probably say I hate him. I only knew that I needed him to tell me what had happened in the Digital World.

"Chikato, are you hungry?" My mother called up. I was currently in my room, the one my parents had put me in. I wasn't quite sure how I had wound up in this body, this life.

"No thank you, mother." I called back. When I had awoken after what I could only understand as a beating in the Digital World, I had found myself in a white room, with the woman who called herself my mother, the man who called himself my father, and some people in white coats. I could only remember bits and pieces of the Digital World and my time there.

I knew my name was Lucemon.

I knew that I was beaten for some reason before waking up in this world. I couldn't remember if I deserved it though.

I knew that I had seen Tomoki's face, but I didn't know why.

I knew that I had lots of power in the Digital World.

The last bit of information I had was that landing in this world shoouldn't be possible. I didn't know anything else about the Digital World or the one I had landed in.

It had been difficult to try and figure out what to do, and originally I had decided to live the life of this 'Chikato' person that I had become. Nobody questioned my lack of memories, because most people said I had gotten kidnapped or lost and had suffered head wounds. I had apparently been in a coma for several weeks before I woke up. I knew general information, like how to count, how to spell, but I wasn't sure why it was so important.

The strange feelings I got seemed just as foreign to me as everything else in this world had been. I felt like I wanted to bend people to my will, but the part that almost frightened me was that I knew how to do it.

The people in white coats, who I soon learned were doctors told my parents that I should just go on with a normal life, for fear of messing me up even further.

I picked up a piece of paper on the shelf, and I grabbed a pencil. I walked to the corner of the room, sitting down at a painted black wooden desk, and I started drawing out things that I remembered.

I drew out a landscape of a planet, some relatively cute little blobs huddled in the background.

My mother came in after about an hour, with a tray in her hands. I was seriously engrossed in the picture, so I jumped when she set the tray down on the bedside table. I turned around to look at her.

"Just in case you get hungry. It's your favorite." She said, smiling. I nodded and thanked her, and she soon left, after peering over my shoulder to look at my drawing.

I was about to continue my visual memory, but the soup and crackers called to me from across the room. I stood up, and brought the tray to my desk after I had sufficiently cleared in of my drawing supplies.

After a couples sips of the soup, I was thoroughly could this awful stuff have been my favorite? In either case, I finished the bowl and crackers, placing the tray back on my bedside table.

I started another drawing, but this time I wrote the title of who I was drawing.

"Chakkumon." I said as I wrote it across the top of the page. My hands got a mind of their own as I quickly sketched out a humanoid-looking teddy bear with armor and a large gun.

Next was a picture I titled 'Fairymon', and it shaped itself out to be a fairy-winged girl with a bar over her eyes and purple hair. I only sketched out her face though, as I didn't believe my parents would've approved of the outfit she wore.

I drew seven pictures in total, plus the planet picture. They were titled lowemon, Agnimon, Blitzmon, Fairymon, Chakkumon, Wolfmon, and Susanoomon. It started getting dark out, so I eventually put everything away, brought down my tray, and headed up to bed. I would have to talk to Tomoki about the Digital World soon.

After ten minutes or so, I had done everything I needed to get ready for bed. As I crawled under the covers, I thought about the very few memories I had, and I tried to remember any more I might have, but I could only remember some kind of pitch black place, with nothing but a faint dark purple glow.

I thought it over, to try and connect it to any of my other memories, but it took too much effort, and 


	4. Dance

**Ice Over an Angelic Heart: Chapter Four.**

**

* * *

**

**Update: **Don't tell me to update or not. I don't mind if you ask but at least be polite about it. I've got other stories to work on to, and I have a life. So don't you dare tell me to update the way you did. I had half a mind to trash the whole story just because of you. My life doesn't revolve around one story, and I like to have some time for myself.

**aGoodCupOfTea: **Kind of like that.

**Update Soon: **I'm pretty damn close to deleting every review I get like this. If you're going to tell me to update, make it nice. and don't call my story shit. If you want to call my story shit I'll just take it down. I'll take constructive criticism, but don't call it shit just because you want me to update.

**I've got a pretty good idea that 'update' and 'update soon' are the same person. I'm about to disable anonymous reviews because of them. It would really suck because I normally like anonymous reviews. Untill JackAsses like above(Not including AGoodCupOfTea) start doing shit like that. Here is what they said:**

update soon!  
2009-03-29 . chapter 3

man you better update thus ** faster than last time yo  
i mean like don't be like messing up tomoki he be awesome and stuff he be my favorite character  
and don't end story soon. make it go on man. make tomoki be lovin this dude. you need make awsome story yo. peace  
UPDATE SOON!

update  
2009-05-02 . chapter 3

frikin update it now

**I don't think it's required for me as an author to go through shit like this. I'm going to disable anon reviews to this story. If I get more reviews like this even after, I will block the person so they can't review my stories or PM me. **

**Seriously, if you're going to call my story 'shit' just because I haven't updated, don't bother reviewing. This person doesn't even have the right to mention any constructive criticism because by the looks of it they can even spell the word 'This'. There are no capitals or anything where it's supposed to be. Here is a review along the same lines that I would accept:**

_Update Soon!  
Please update this story faster than you did last time.  
I mean, please don't make Tomoki seem screwed up or anything, he is my favorite character.  
and please do not end the story soon, make it last. Please make Tomoki love Chikato. (The last bit of this line I honestly don't even understand.)  
Peace.(Or some other farewell would do just fine.)  
PS - Please update soon!_

**And the second one:**

_Update  
We have been waiting a fair deal of time now. Please update it quickly._

**And those are the kind of reviews that would not piss me off enough to report them, because that is what I'm going to do.**

**Now you see what happens when reviews piss me off. I'm going to report, and delete these reviews. Not only that, I have gotten into their head by publicly humiliating their reviews. I guess my mother was right. She told me I could do very well working in a place like the Criminal Minds Behavioral Analysis Unit. She told me that I could easily get into someone's head.**

* * *

-  
**Tomoki's POV  
**--

Maybe I should get to know him better. I mean, we could be friends. I just needed go make sure not to be so stupid, like I was with Asuramon. I didn't want to feel like that again, to have myself being manipulated because of a couple nice things given to me.

I heard my parents' music downstairs. It felt good to know they were still there, because at night I couldn't help but feel alone.

_'Talk to me. Tell me your name. You blow me off like it's all the same. You lit a fuse and now I'm ticking away, Like a bomb. Yeah, Baby'_

I couldn't remember what the song was, but I heard Otou-san and Okaa-san laughing downstairs. Occaisionally Otou-san would start singing along. Okaa-san usually sang if there were women in the song.

_'Talk to me. Tell me your sign, you're switching sides like a Gemini. You're playing games and now you're hittin' my heart, Like a drum. Yeah, Baby'_

They had started renting 'How to Dance' videos, and for the last few weeks I would fall asleep to slow songs while they danced and sang downstairs. This song was rather fast-paced, so I assumed they had finally gotten the hang of the dancing they had been doing. I had even kept a list of what songs I liked out of the ones they had danced to.

_'Well if Lady Luck gets on my side, we're gonna rock this town alive. I'll let her rough me up 'till she knocks me out. She walks like she talks, and she talks like she walks!_'

My parents loved foreign music. Utada Hikaru never really cut it for my parents, nor did Maximum the Hormone, Dir En Grey, or L'Arc En Ciel. It was always in another language. At least, the one's they played at night when they danced were. They listened to Japanese music sometimes, but they didn't dance to it as much as foreign music.

_'And she bangs, she bangs, Oh baby, When she moves, she moves. I go crazy, 'Cause she looks like a flower but she stings like a bee, Like every girl in history. She bangs, she bangs'_

The line hit me in a sense. Lucemon did look a bit like a flower, I had thought Lucemon was a female digimon after all. 'Like every girl, in history' I smiled. It was a funny comparison. And his attack had taken a huge toll on us when we were fighting him.

_'I'm wasted by the way she moves, No one ever looked so fine. She reminds me that a woman only got one thing on her mind._'

_'If Lucemon was a woman, what would be on his mind?_' I thought. I didn't understand all of the lyrics, just some of them. I wasn't sure what they meant by _'Wasted' _but I knew it was supposed to mean used up for no good reason. How could someone be used up fo no good reason by the way another person moves?

_'Talk to me, Tell me your name. I'm just a link in your daisy chain. Your rap sounds like a diamond map to the stars. Yeah, Baby'_

A lot of the words confused me. I just couldn't under stand some of them. It wasn't my fault though, I was still learning English. My parents had taught me a lot more than my teacher at school, but I still didn't know much more than the average Japanese person.

_'Talk to me, Tell me the news. You wear me out like a pair of shoes. We'll dance until the band goes home, Then you're gone. Yeah, Baby.'_

I stood up and went downstairs, I wanted to watch my parents dancing. Sometimes if they knew I couldn't sleep, they would let me watch. I was really cool to see them dancing, and I hoped that if I ever got a girl to dance with that I could be as good at it as Otou-san and Okaa-san were.

_'Well if it looks like love should be a crime,You'd better lock me up for life. I'll do the time with a smile on my face, Thinking of her in her leather and lace.'_

Yet, somehow that didn't seem right. I thought of a girl dancing with me, but it felt wierd, like I could go for something better. I thought of dancing with Izumi-san, even though I doubt that it would ever happen.

_'Well if Lady Luck gets on my side, We're gonna rock this town alive. I'll let her rough me up, Till she knocks me out. She walks like she talks, And she talks like she walks._'

The song was almost over, and Okaa-san spotted me.

"Tomoki-kun, why are you down here? Did you have a nightmare?" She cooed.

"No, I just couldn't sleep. I wanted to watch you and Otou-san dancing again." I said.

"Tomoki-kun, if you keep watching us, you'll probably start learning on your own." Otou-san said, chuckling.

"I want to learn! I really want to learn how to dance with someone." I said excitedly.

"You mean you've got a girl you want to dance with? Tomoki-kun you're growing up so fast!"

"Well, sort of." I replied, my face heating up. Yutaka-nii came downstairs.

"What's going on? I heard Okaa-san squealing and I figured I could take a break from my studyng to see what was happening."

I looked up from Okaa-san's arms to see Yutaka on the stairs. We had gotten closer since I came back from the Digital World.

* * *

**Remember: Please don't piss me off! Have a nice day.**


	5. I Hate You

**Ice Over an Angelic Heart Chapter Five**

**Hiiiii.**  
**Now, I know I've got a fair bit of explaining to do, especially since I haven't updated anything at all in a year, at least. Well, here's where you all might find solace. I've joined DA and Youtube, so if need be, you can all come pester me to update things. I'll even give you my Twitter. Sound good?**  
**To be honest, my way-early stories are going to be completely rewritten before they're ever updated.**  
**Now, for my explanation.**  
**Back in September, two things happened. The first, is that my friend was kicked out of her home and came to live with me, the second, I started a long distance relationship. I started feeling lonely again in November. A guy asked me if I would ever go out with him. I said 'Yes, but not now.'**  
**I thought I did the right thing. Anyways, My friend and I went to an anime convention. She cosplayed and met a group the same as her, so they all became friends. I hung out with them on th last day, but didn't get to know them well. I joined in early January because they asked me to cosplay someone from the group. We were the Akatsuki, from Naruto. I was Pein-Girl. I met them two weeks later and ended up making out with one of them on the couch. The next day, I panicked because I didn't know why I did it, and I felt disgusting for cheating. I told the guy that I shouldn't have done what I did, and I really hurt him. This caused me to get kicked out of the group, and has caused a lot of tension between me and my friend. I'm actually really scared that she hates me. I've had on and off depression since I made out with him, which was in January. I broke up with my long-distance, and waited a few weeks. Then I decided to ask the guy out. He said he didn't know how he feels about me. About a week later I got asked out by a friend I've had for a year. We went out for five months, then broke up. My 'friend' sent him a message saying I cheated on him. I still have depression, and the whole incident has either given me a social anxiety disorder or uncovered one that was dormant. Due to stress, I've also discovered several health problems. I now have a contact allergy to dust, and extremely dry skin and ecxema(Eczema?) and my OCD has gotten worse.**  
**I've moved out, and I now live in the city, with no friends. It's okay, though. I'm getting better. I live with my uncle now, and I'm job-hunting.**  
**My doctor has suggested that I have Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. I'm scared shitless of people offline, except my uncle and family. I can't make friends. I do everything I can to avoid making friends because I'm so scared of people, though friendship is what I really need right now.**  
**So, there's everything that mattered in the last ten/eleven months of my life. FML, huh?**  
**I now have a councellor in school, though, one who comes to see me every week to let me vent, give me advice, etc. Anyways, you all need to tak your minds off my depressing and shitty choice of actions and their consequences and read my story. So do I, for that matter. It'll make both of us feel better.**  
**Oh yeah, I graduated highschool.**

* * *

The next morning, I yawned. I had stayed up all night, learning to waltz with Okaa-san and Yutaka-nii. I had gotten the hang of a couple steps. I had to practice with Yutaka-nii because he was closer to my height than Okaa-san was. He wasn't very happy. Okaa-san was really proud of me, though, saying I was such a gentleman. I laid in bed quietly, smiling at the memories from last night. I couldn't wait to see the rest of the Chosen Children today. I glanced at the clock. Ten in the morrning. Better get going.

"Morning, Tomoki!" Okaa-san chimed happily. "Are you off to see your friends?"  
"Yep! Is there any toast I can grab and go?" My mom looked around sneakily and handed me what must've been Yutaka's toast. I grinned in thanks and ran off.  
At the park, where I was meeting the group, they were facing the opposite direction, huddled around something.  
Or someone.  
"Oh, hello, Tomoki!" Chikato-san greeted. "We were just talking about you."  
"What were you saying?" I asked, kind of suspicious as to why Chikato woud be here, talking to my friends about me. I felt angry, moreso than I ever have.  
"We were discussing your hat. I think it's ugly and should go." The group looked shocked, while he looked at me as if he had just done me a huge favour. Chikato walked up to me, getting very close to me, which threw me off guard. He lifted his hands, and placed them both on my hat. Slowly he lifted it off, and handed it to me. He tilted his head up and blew on my messy hair, then ran his hand through it. I shivered, his hand was ice cold. "You look much better without it." He smiled at me and tilted his head. "I better get going now. I was supposed to be doing some errands before I ran into you. Have a nice day, Tomoki-kun." My anger vanished, and I stood there as he walked past me.  
The group stared and I was frozen.  
The chill stayed with me for the rest of the day. It felt like it would never go away. I couldn't speak. The group all talked about it, apologizinng about what Chikato had said about my hat, saying that nobody had said anything about my hat, that Chikato had just walked up to them and started asking them questions about me. It seemed like there was no solace for me. I couldn't get away. They wanted to talk about Chikato. I didn't. I was angry with him, and upsset and I was so confused. Nobody I knew did that. His breath was in my nose. His face in my eyes. He was all I could think about, but I didn't want to talk about him. I just wanted that voice in my head to shut up and to get the group to talk about something else. I wanted to forget. I just couldn't get the words out.  
Eventually, I just excused myself and left. I went home. I let my mother know that I was home, and I ran up to my room.

I cried. I cried so much.  
He was Lucemon.  
He hated my hat.  
I couldn't prove that he was Lucemon.  
Why did he have to act like that?  
Why was I so scared of him?  
I couldn't understand.  
I had to find him.  
Had to figure it out.  
Why he was here.

By the time I had finished crying, it was dark out. My cellphone rang. Izumi-san was calling. She was probably worried. My mom called up the stairs for me to come down and eat supper. I tossed my phone on the bed, letting it ring.  
"Tomoki, is there something wrong?" My mom asked, after dinner. I just shook my head and gave her a small smile. I went upstairs.  
Dinner had gone by so slowly. I wasn't hungry, but ate everything. I felt sick. I climbed into bed without a bath. I looked at my phone. Seven new messages. Two from Kouichi, Three from Izumi, One from Kouji and one from Takuya. Instead of listening to the messages they must've left, I put my phone on vibrate and put it next to my pillow. I watched it light up as people called me, until I fell asleep.

* * *

**Wow. Looking at the part where Tomoki's all "I knew he was Lucemon... I couldn't prove he was Lucemon" really reminded me of Dib from Invader Zim. Except instead of "He's an alien! My head's not big! Why does no one else notice that Zim is an alien?" It's Lucemon. xD**

**Yeah, so:**  
**Deviantart: xXMarie-DeLa-MortXx Twitter: RoseDropRain**

**I only really go on DA, but meh.**

**Hope you like it, and your new ways to keep me writing!**


End file.
